Sad Exchange
by DarkenWolf
Summary: InuYashas Son was kidnapped by Kikyo and has grown up to kill, but doesnt like it. Sangos and Mirokus daughter comes across him one day, will these two brought up differently, learn to love?
1. The kidnapping

Darken: Yes, my friends and I will have guest appearances, but we will be...Assisins! Mwa hahahaha!  
  
Asiliem: Think shes full of hot air?  
  
Devils_Only_Daughter: No doubt.  
  
Darken:....Meanies!  
  
Dislcaimer: I own only the Characters you never heard of, except Dod and Asiliem. They're my friends. ^.^  
  
Chapter one: Kidnapping.  
  
"Kagome!"Kagome turned around, "Kikyo," She breathed."Look," She ginned and held up a bundle. Kagome heart skipped a beat. Her son, her baby boy.  
  
"He should've been my child!"Kikyo exclaimed "I am taking him to live with me and Naraku!" Then, she was...gone.   
  
"Rosen! No!" Kagome fell to her knees. (AN: I've done this A LOT!) She sobbed, the herbs she had been collecting scattered around her.  
  
~~~`Naraku's Pov(AN: scary, I know,)`~~~  
  
"Naraku! I have a gift!" I looked up, Kikyo walked down the hall.(AN: Since I read, 'To Remember' I cant help thinking of her as a preppy cheerleader.) She looked jubilant."What?" I asked, Let it be more jewel shards. Kikyo held up a bundle, it squirmed and cried, I jumped back.  
  
"What is that?" I cried, "Our son," Kikyo cooed,(AN: yes, they are in love, forgot to mention that, sav vy?) She started to rock the baby, Oh man, "Where did you get him?""InuYasha,"  
  
I gaped, "I-InuYasha?"Wait, that would make him a..."You brought a quarter demon in my castle?!"  
  
"Hmph! I thought you would like a son!" Kikyo said, "Throw it to the alligators," I said, turning around.   
  
"No, Raci will not go to those horrid beasts!" "You named it?" Good Lord, shes attached.  
  
"Yes! And I'm keeping him!" Oh bloody hell, "Fine, but, if he goes out of line, I will kill him," I left back to my room.  
  
~~~`15 years later`~~~  
  
"Sun! Sundree, please come back!"(AN: Yes, she is named Sundree, I liked the name, ok?) Sundree picked up the herbs and hurried back to her mother, Sango. "Yes, mother?" She asked, smiling.  
  
Sundree was a beauty among beautys, with her long black hair and blue eyes and a nose sprinkled with freckles. She was wearing a blue version of a demon exterminators uniform. She was learning herbs from Kagome and how to fight from Sango.   
  
"Kagome has fallen sick, I need you to change and run down to the village and buy some medicine," Sundree nodded and put her herbs down and ran inside the hut. She immerged minuets later in a blue kimono.  
  
"Heres some money," Sango put five coins in her hand. Sundree thanked her mother and hurried off to the village.  
  
~~~Raci~~~  
  
"Race! I need you," 16 year old Raci looked up, he had been helping his mother with the cooking. His short and spiked black hair streaked with silver never saw the day for being cooped up in this castle he hated, his amber eyes dull with hate for demons, he hated his father, more than anything. He had taught him to be evil, although he didn't want to be.  
  
He nodded to Kikyo and got up and walked to the end off the long hall and halted infront of Naraku. "Yes...Father?" He spat the word out, it's taste still on his tongue.  
  
Naraku smirked, "Theres a village nearby InuYasha, I want you to destroy it and lure him out, then I will kill him," 'He still wants to kill him, he cant let anything go,' Race nodded, "Ofcourse,"'No! I refuse! I dont want to kill any more! I dont want to hear any more please for mercy! No MORE!' The words nearly bursted from his lips.   
  
"Then, begone with you," Naraku went back to his quarters.   
  
Race sighed and turned around to go to his room and put on his armor.  
  
~~~The Village,~~~  
  
"Sundree!" Sundree turned around and grinned, "Hey, Rolok," Rolok smiled sheepishly, "I was wondering if you would like to come and play sometime, like when we were little,"  
  
Sundree looked away, "I'm sorry, but, I cant, I've been really busy lately, but, Kagome has a daughter, Lane, shes your age," Lane was fourteen and a spiting image of her mother.  
  
"Oh, right, well, bye," Rolok turned around and walked into the the forrest his family lived.   
  
Sundree sighed and turned back to the merchant, "Sorry about that," She said and handed the five coins to him who gave her the small medicine. She smiled and put it in a little pouch on her side.  
  
She started walking when there was a scream. A demon was attacking. Sundree stopped. 'Thank goodness I threw this kimono over my armor,' She pulled the kimono off and turned around.   
  
Race stopped, 'A demon exterminator?' He walked past the humans toward her. "Think you can take me on?" He snarled, The demon exterimator grinned, "I dont think, I know,"  
  
~~~CLIFFY HANGER!!!~~~  
  
If you want the battle, i want three reviews. Huh-uh, thats right, THREE or more. Thank you for your time and yes this will be a S/R fic. 


	2. The Meeting

Darken: Chapter two! Whoo hoo! Chappy 2!!  
  
Devils_Only_Daughter: wanna defleat her?  
  
  
  
Asiliem: yeah.  
  
Darken: *edges away* anyway, we will appear in the 5 chapter out of this 10 chapter segment. Why? I cant write very long novels.   
  
Asiliem: Riiiight, and why are we assasins?  
  
Darken: Cause they're cool!  
  
D.o.D: Can we just continue?  
  
Darken: All right, All right.  
  
Dislcaimer: other than the right to kill me bro, I own only Sundree and Race. Yes, his suppose name is Raci(Race-e) but he is called Race. Asiliem and D.o.D belong to there selves.  
  
~~~-Last Time-~~~  
  
Race stopped, 'A demon exterminator?' He walked past the humans toward her. "Think you can take me on?" He snarled, The demon exterimator grinned, "I dont think, I know,"  
  
Chapter 2 -The Meeting-  
  
"InuYasha, will you and Miroku go check on Sundree? Shes taking an awfully long time," InuYasha nodded and Miroku smiled, "Of course, Sango," He pecked her on the cheek and left for the village.  
  
~~~-The Village-~~~  
  
Sundree unsheathed her sword, Tanto, and went into a battle stance. The dog demon chucked, "A mere sword?" She smirked, "Not just any sword, made from a demons teeth, nearly unbreakable,"(AN: no, not like tetsusaiga, just think of it as a nice version of Toukojin, but without the spikes of light,)   
  
"Nearly huh?" Dog demon went into a pose himself. "We'll see about that," Sundree dug her feet into the ground.  
  
"Talk is cheep," Race cracked his knuckles, "Then why are we talking?" Race growled, "Fine, no more talk," 'This girl is making me look like a fool!' He shook off that thought, and charged.   
  
Sundree held up Tanto and blocked his attack, but her arm went numb for a split second. 'Damn,' She thought and charger her self, they were evenly matched. He was blocking her sword and they were both sliding in the dirt.   
  
Finally, Race let go and she fell on her butt. He smirked."You're good, better than most humans," She got up, "Tell that to my mother," She attacked again.  
  
He leaped into the air, and Sundree stopped, "Of course, you have to be in order to keep the demon exterminating business going,"   
  
Race couldn't help himself, he laughed right out loud. The demon exterminator frowned, "Whats so funny?" "You," Oh man, his side felt like it was going to split. "How?" She was angry now.  
  
"That way you said it, I haven't laughed like this in years," Sundree couldn't help but smile a bit. "Well, we should continue, we both have reputations to uphold don-"don't we? wasn't finished. Sundree gasped.  
  
"Sundree? What are you doing? You're not experinced enough for this!" Miroku was behind the demon, he ran forward and sheilded his daughter."Dad!" Sundree stepped back and dropped her sword. "W-What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came because Sango asked me too and I'm glad I did, he could've killed you!" Race cocked his a little, obviously, the girl named Sundree was a daddys girl. "Dad! I could've handle it!" Maybe not.   
  
"No you couldn't! You are too young! A couple of years and you will be able to!" Miroku said, dropping the subject. Sundree was upset, she felt tears stinging her eyes. She glared at Miroku and then turned and...ran.   
  
The monk reached out timidly. "Sundree!" Race felt someone behind him and he jumped around. He gasped, this half demon in front of him looked just like him. "You should let her try on her own, Lane does," He chuckled.   
  
Race turned back around and sped off toward the way the demon exterminator was going, 'Maybe I can persuade her to join us, i mean, shes really good,'   
  
Sundree sheiled her face as a branch nearly took out her eye. 'Damn him, they act like I cant fight!' She was going deeper and deeper into the dark forrest. She heard someone behind her and hurried her pace untill she came into a clearing and a house in the middle of it.  
  
Race cursed and followed Sundree. 'Curse her, she probably thinks I'm her father,' He called out to her but she didn't hear him, obviously. He watched her approach the house and knock on the door. Some other human opened it.  
  
"Sundree!" Rolok gasped at his scratched and bleeding friend. Not to mention the way it looked like she had been crying blood. She might have been.  
  
Race growled as the human beckoned Sundree inside. 'I'll get her when she comes out,' He jumped into a tree and watched the house.  
  
Sundree smiled as Rolok rushed to get her some bandages and water. She felt some one watch her and she fidgeted.  
  
~~~End~~~  
  
Ok, not really a cliffy hanger but, it works. Once again, three reviews. And yes, Race will grow to obssess/watch Sundree a bit.(-- Lie.) 


End file.
